Pregnancy, Kids, and the Truth
by Wolfie Chaos
Summary: I, Shihoin Yoruichi, am pregnant with an arrancar's children. Should I tell him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is Wolfie2500! I have edited this story of corrections and such. I know I haven't been updating the stories fast enough. I have been trying to finish several projects and such, and things start popping out of mid air. I promise I will update as soon as I can. Before I forget I am previously working on a new story called Alliance. It is a Bleach fanfic about an unexpected help from an old friend.**

"No this can't be happening," she chanted in her head for she had feared the worst. There she stood in the bathroom of Urahara's shop where she was staying at in the human world. Shock covered her like a coat but was soon replace with fear. She didn't know what to do. This was worse than leaving the Soul Society a century ago. If she were in the Soul Society right now, she would have been scolded by the elders and may even be looked down upon.

She, Shihoin Yoruichi, Princess of the Tenshiheisoban, Former Captain of the 2nd Division, was pregnant. PREGNANT! This would have been a disgrace to her family and clan if they were to find out. They would never look at her the same way and see her as a traitor.

Tears were about to fall from her eyes when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Yoruichi, are you okay in there?" the voice asked. It was Kisuke Urahara.

She jumped at the sound of his voice but immediately calmed down. She knew she needed tell somebody. She can't go through without anybody knowing. She had to tell somebody. She looked towards the door. _'Urahara'_ she thought. _'He is her best friend, and he will never tell anybody. I hope.'_ She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. There she saw her friend in his usual outfit: traditional Japanese wooden sandals(geta), a green and white striped bucket hat, a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half similar to a captain's haori but the exact opposite.

He had a concerned expression on his face as he stared his best friend in the eye. He and Yoruichi are the best of friends ever since they were children and have a relationship like a brother's and sister's. They would tell each other everything and would respect one another. However, there has been quite an uneasy tension that filled the room when she entered the room.

Urahara gave the former Captain a peculiar look. He wanted to help her in some way with the problem that has sadden her. Only if she told him, he would help.

"Yoruichi, is there something wrong? I want to help," he said before she fell into his arms, teas soaking his shirt. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in small circles trying to calm her down. He let her cry on his shoulder with the many tears running down her face. _'This is unlike her to cry.' _he thought. _'I have never seen Yoruichi cry ever since her father passed away. I wonder what is troubling her now.' _Her sobs were blurred as she cried into his shirt.

It felt like forever until she had stopped crying. She lifted her head and looked at Urahara. Her usual golden eyes were now tinted pink with tear trails lining her face.

"Urahara, I don't know who to tell," she choked out. She buried her head into his chest, covering her face.

"What do you need to say, Yoruichi," he asked as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock but soon closed. He leaned his eyes down with his eyes in the shadow of his hat. She looked up to him, trying to find a reaction. A silence was in the room. Nothing was heard but the everyday business of the outside world.

"Are you going to say anything?" she broke the silence.

"It's okay."

"It's OK! I'm pregnant! Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No, but I do question it."

"What?"

"Who is the father?"

Yoruichi paled at this moment. She looked like a child being reprimanded by their parent. She knew she had to say something so she did.

"It is...uh..."

"Yoruichi, trust me. I won't freak out."

"Promise?" She sounded like an innocent child.

"Promise."

She sighed and look back at Urahara.

"It is Grimmjow."

Time stood still at that very moment. Something flashed in the store owner's eyes. A growl escaped his throat. Yoruichi began to feel fear for her friend but instead didn't show it.

"What did he do to you? Did he force you? Did he hurt you in anyway?" he growled out either fear or rage in his voice. His eyes scanned over her for any injuries.

"Well, not exactly..." She rubbed her legs together sheepishly.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, I had kind of gave in to him."

"Really? How can you enjoy an arrancar...well...you know...doing it to you!"

"It was just weird you know...I couldn't help it. I am so sorry," she said shaking her head in dismay. She predicted that he would have said something like that.

"It's okay, Yoruichi. It's okay. It's okay." He comforted her as she apologized repeatedly. "I'll be here to support you."

She wiped her tears away with her sleeves and looked back up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Even if you have did the worst thing that can ever happen like right now." She blushed a bright pink. "I will always be by your side. We will always be friends no matter what. If you need any support, I will be here right here."

She hugged him even tighter after he said those comforting words. "Thank you, Urahara. You're the best friend anyone could have."

"You're welcome, and stay here as long as you want."

She smiled at this and hugged him even tighter. He leaned his head down and smiled to. He was happy that she told him what was wrong but was upset that she was pregnant and by an arrancar. However, as her best friend, he would stick by her side no matter what even if it meant taking care of a child with DNA from an arrancar.

~*~*~*~*~Nine months later~*~*~*~*~

There in her room on her floral bed was Yoruichi with two small bundles in each arm. After extruciating pain, screeching, and swearing, she had her twins sleeping in her arms. The first born was a male with a tuft of pale blue hair like his father but golden eyes like his mother. His skin was pale, and he resembled his father with the exception of the jawbone and green markings. His younger sister on the other hand was the exact opposite. She had the mocha skin of her mother and bright violet hair but pale blue eyes like her father. They were so beautiful and smiled happily as she held them close to her.

Urahara stood beside her while he began to play with the little guy that rested in her arms. Tiny arms stretched out to grab the large fingers that were playing with his hair. He chuckled at this and let the little guy grab at his fingers. A warm smile appeared on her face. Her children were so beautiful. They were concieved under unaccounted circumstances, but she didn't care at the moment. They were her children, and she would love them no matter what.

"So," Urahara broke the moment. "What are you going to name them?"

She looked at the little boy.

"He will be named Tatsuya."

She looked at the little girl.

"She will be named Hiromi."

"Those are lovely names for lovely children."

She turned her head to look at Urahara.

"Urahara."

"Yes?"

"I would love to thank you for helping and supporting me through my time in need. I wish I can repay you in some way..."

But Urahara interrupted, "It's okay Yoruichi. I am your best friend, and I promised you I will stay by your side through thick and thin. Also, a promise is a promise."

Tears were about to fall, but she stopped them. She could never find another friend like Urahara, but a thought came into her mind. _'Wouldn't Grimmjow care about his own children if he was to know about him?' _she thought._ 'No, he wouldn't care. 'He's ruthless and would never care for them or me. He wouldn't want a family to hold him down.' _A frown marked on her face. Urahara saw this and rubbed her back. She looked up and smiled.

"It's ok, Yoruichi. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Urahara."

"Let me take these two off your hands. You must be tired."

Her mouth opened wide when a yawn escaped her throat.

"You're right. Here." She passed her kids to Urahara who took them in each arm.

"I'll take care of them. Well, night Yoruichi."

"Night." Yoruichi yawned and relaxed against the cotton pillows. She pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and turned her body towards the window. She closed her golden eyes with the thoughts of her children, herself, and Yoruichi.

~*~*~*~*~In another place~*~*~*~*~

The blue haired arrancar was sitting in his room thinking. Thinking hard. Something inside of him was telling him something happened that he should know, but he couldn't figure out what it is. Then, his mind turned over to the shinigami, The shinigami got him inside her cage. He wonder where she was. It has been 9 months since there last confrontation. He knew he shouldn't care, but he has a sudden urge to find her. He ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking about her was killing him. Then, he made his final decision. He was going to find her and see what was wrong with her. At the moment, he shunpoed and began his search for the girl.

~*~*~*~*~3 years later~*~*~*~*~

In the little shop in Karakura town, two innocent children were playing outside with an orange haired teen. The little girl climbed into his lap and played with his fingers while the little boy climbed onto his back and pulled his hair. The teen was really getting irritated but knew what would happen if he scolded them. Their mother would have use him as a scratching post. He grabbed the blue haired boy off his head and placed him on the ground. The little girl giggled when she saw the teen's hair distorted. The carrot top glared at the girl but let it fazed him.

His gaze went over to the boy who was swinging a pole around like a sword performing the basics. He smiled at the young boy's antics. The teen who was obviously Ichigo lifted the 3-years old off of him and walked over to her brother.

"Tatsuya, you are working well for a brat," he told the kid. Tatsuya looked at him but didn't say anything. He looked up at the tall teen and went back to training for the toddler want to become strong. He scruffed the toddler's hair making it flat against his head. Tatsuya glared at him while his sister, Hiromi, who was giggling like a younger sister should.

Hiromi was still smaller than her twin by two inches and was treated like the sister she is. Her hair was to her shoulders with her blue pale eyes a bit deeper in depth. She wore a pink dress with white blossoms lining the bottom of her dress with vines spreading from the white petals. Pink flip-flops were on her small feet with a pink blossom in her bright violet hair. She was shy and innocent. Her brother on the other hand is the opposite.

Tatsuya was taller of the two and was brave and protective of his sister. His hair was cut short behind his ears. It was spiked up and a pale blue with his eyes a cat like gold. He wore a pale blue shirt with a black jaguar on the front and a pair white of baggy pants and white sneakers. He was stubborn and determined like his father.

The twins questioned on where their father is to their mother and their Uncles, but they never answered them. Tatsuya was determined to find the answer but had put it off to the side until later after asking Uncle Urahara for the billionth time. He was currently interested in swordsmanship and began training ever since he was two years old under the watch of Ichigo and Uncle Urahara. He respects Urahara like a mentor and for Urahara became a father figure towards the twins.

Hiromi also taken Urahara as a father figure for he treats her like a daughter and always been there for them. She has taken a liking into performing flash steps like her mother and usually plays tag with her brother. With the act of her shyness, she has taken a liking to Ichigo who is like an older brother.

Ichigo, ever since the twins were born, came everyday or whenever he can to visit the brats in his terms. When they were a couple of weeks old, they came in contact with Ichigo, and he helped take care of them. It took a lot of will power not to lose his temper tantrum on them whenever they threw up on him. When Tatsuya took an interest in swordmanship, Ichigo took him under his wing and taught him the basics with Urahara's assistance.

For Hiromi, he treated her like his sisters and gave her rides on his back. He would take her out to the park a couple of times while also protecting her from the weak hollows that confront him at any time of the day. Orihime would accompany them and play with her also, treating her like the sister she never had. She would play dress up and such and even eat Orihime's...well special...and extraordinary...cooking which she gladly ate with respect. That kind of disgusted Ichigo because he would turn an odd green when he saw Hiromi consume it with a small smile on her face and asking for more.

Meanwhile when Tatsuya was practicing with the pole in his hand, his mother watched him with an eager interest. She smiled a little because she knows that in the near future that he will become a great swordsman. She sighed. A thought crawled into her mind. _'I wonder what Grimmjow is doing now. Does he miss me? Does he still remember?' _Her shoulders slumped at her thoughts but straightened whem she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Urahara smiling like his old self. She smiled and covered his large hand with her smaller one. They watched the twins as Tatsuya tried to lift Hiromi on his back but failed to falling onto the ground with Hiromi sitting a top his back, both laughing.

~*~*~*~*~In another part of Karakura Town~*~*~*~*~

Grimmjow was in deep thought as he walked through the ripped part of the portal. He was still searching for his feline mistress but was beginning to doubt she was alive. It has been almost four years since he saw her. _'Does she hate me? Why does she hide from me?' _he sighed. To ease the agonizing thought that kept on popping out of nowhere, he was going to cause some terror amongst the living. Then, he felt a great spiritual energy not so far. _'Maybe this will ease my mind.' _He then shunpoed towards it.

As he got closer, he felt not one but five strong spiritual energies. _'This will be an enjoyable day then.' _A smirk graced his face, feeling them get closer and closer. He swiftly passed all of the living beings. He saw them fall or spun onto the ground as they felt the fast rush of wind that passed them which was him. Up ahead a small shop began to formulate ahead where the spiritual energies were radiating from. An evil gleam shined in his eyes when he got closer and closer.

Inside the shop, they felt the odd entity that was near by them and coming in fast. Ichigo went alert, zipping out of his body, Zangetsu ready at hand. Orihime ushered the twins inside a safe room so they don't need to witness what was about to happen. Tatsuya was stubborn as he wanted to know what was going on, but Himori grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the room. Not wanting to argue with his sister, he followed her with Orihime behind.

Ichigo went ooutside and started looking around for the intruder. Then, he saw a flash of blue and looked straight up and saw the last being he wanted to see. It was Grimmjow. A growl escaped Ichigo's throat.

"Why are you here?" he growled out.

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki," said the blue-haired arrancar.

"Why are you here? Did Aizen send you?"

"No. I came here on my own accord. I have come to defeat you in battle."

"Well, bring it on."

"No, Ichigo," a feminine voice both looked towards the entrance of the shop. It was Yoruichi.

**Uh oh, Grimmjow confronts Yoruichi for the first time in almost four years! How do you think he feels? How do you think she feels? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's Wolfie2500! Sorry for letting you guys wait. I was busy but I'm back and am trying to update my other stories. I would like to ask of you to read my other and stories and review. DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS. But I do own Tatsuya and Hiromi.**

**Sinbad: Hey Wolfie2500.**

**Wolfie2500: Hey Sin. What are you doing here?**

**Sinbad: I'm here to see if you were going to give them a preview of your new story Alliance.**

**Selena: Yeah, you said you were going to sleep over it.**

**Wolfie2500: Okay. Okay. Here's a preview of my new story Alliance.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~(^_^)~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Do you want some more tea, Rukia?" said the white haired man.**

**"No, I am good, but thank you for the offer, Captain Ukitake," said the raven haired girl.**

**"It is a peaceful day. Isn't it?" Captain Ukitake look out towards the garden. "Oh and may I ask you a question?"**

**"Yes, you can." She looked up at him.**

**"Do you happen to know where Ichigo Kurosaki is?"**

**"No, I don't Captain Ukitake. But I do believe I know where he is."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~(^_^)~*~*~*~*~*~**

**An orange haired boy was relaxing against a tree. His spiky hair shaded his eyes as he napped in the morning light. His zanpakto lay next to him just in case something happened. And that thing was about to happened in 3, 2,...**

**"ICHI!" A voice yelled with glee, flying through the air. It reached Ichigo's ear when a small pink form landed right on top of him.**

**"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was crushed by the small form who landed on his chest. I know she was small, but she was coming in fast. And I know a girl that small wouldn't weigh that much, but she is lieutenant of the freakiest, scariest, and craziest captain ever! _'Wait a second! If she is here, then that means...'_**

**"Hello, Ichigo," a voice said.**

**Ichigo frozed up. His eyes went wide, and his breath was caught in his throat. He felt a strong spiritual pressure a couple of feet away. He didn't even breathe.**

**"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki," growled the person.**

**In a second, the substitute shinigami disappeared in a flash with the Captain of the 12th Division right on his tail. This chase began, and the prey was taking many twists and turns while the predator was trying to find his wayarpund with the "help" of his lieutenant. However, it was all disturbed when the sky began to turn a deep red. Everybody turned to look at the sky. Bolts of lightning shot through the air. The air became moist. A jagged black line formed in the sky. The crack began to grow bigger, creating a large hole in the sky. Five black forms stood in the mist of it. Their eyes each glowed a different color. The center figure had golden eyes, to its left green, next to it red, on the left side of the figure silver, and blue next to it. The eyes glared at the Soul Society that lay innocently beneath them. Then, the bodies were engulfed by bright white lightning and shot in four different directions. They shot like bullets through the air. Alarms went off through the Seireitei. Shinigamis ran to their stations and were on the look out for ryoka.**

**"What was that?" asked Orihime.**

**"The alarm system,"said Matsumoto. "Come on. We have to find them." She pulled Orihime by her arm out the door and began the search.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~(^_^)~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wolfie2500: So there is my preview. On with the story!**

Grimmjow frozed at the moment. There she stood. The woman that he had missed so dearly. The woman who disappeared from his life. Her long purple hair tied in its usual pony tail. She wore a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige leg warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. Her golden cat eyes were calm at the moment but became alert when she saw him.

Their eyes met for a moment. Just a moment. They saw what the other is feeling now. Grimmjow saw worriness and fear in her eyes. Yoruichi saw confusion and anger in his eyes. She began to back up a little, eyes still locked. Grimmjow began moving closer and closer to her. Ichigo stepped in between, Zangestu in his hand tightly.

"Don't you even dare to take another step towards Yoruichi?" he threatened at the arrancar.

Something flickered in Grimmjow's eyes when a little form came out of the store.

"Mommy?" said the blue haired child. She turned towards the child and saw fear yet courage in his eyes. Tatsuya ran up to her and hugged her legs. She patted his head and looked down at him with motherly eyes. Then, Hiromi ran out of the store to her mother and hugged her other leg.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Tatsuya when he looked up at her.

"Yes, Mommy's okay," she said. Tatsuya and Hiromi smiked up at her, but then Tatsuya went on alert when he saw the unknown person. He pushed his mother behind me and ran up beside Ichigo positioning himself to offense. His golden eyes glared at the arrancar as he looked to find a weak point like Ichigo and Uncle Urahara taught him.

Throughout the entire scenario, thoughts were running through his mind. _'Who are the kids, and why are they calling her mommy? Did she cheat on me for all these years? Who was it? Was it Ichigo? No, the child has blue hair. Who is the father? When I find him, I will kill him. _(I swear sometimes that Grimmjow is all brawn but no brains. _sigh_)

"Tatsuya. Hiromi. Go back inside now," said Ichigo.

"No not without mommy," Hiromi whined.

"Listen to Ichigo, Hir..." said Yoruichi.

"No, mommy," interrupted Tatsuya. "I promised you that I would protect you no matter what. Even if we don't have a daddy or even know who he is, I swore that I would help protect you and Hiromi no matter what." (And that's coming from a 3 year old. Kid talks big.)

"Kid talks big for a shrimp," said Grimmjow. "Tell me, Yoruichi." Yoruichi looked up at him. "Who's the dad of those kids? Hmm." (Well, he is dumb at the moment because the only feeling he has is jealousy deep within in his thick skull.)

Yoruichi sighed and looked at her feet. Hiromi, Tatsuya, and Ichigo turned to the Goddess of Flash. Something was in her golden eyes and looked back at Grimmjow.

"The truth is," she took in a deep breath. "These are your kids." Shock appeared on Grimmjow's and Ichigo's face. "Grimmjow meet Tatsuya and Hiromi, your kids.

Time froze at that very moment. Nothing moved. The wind breezed by them as Grimmjow tried to put the pieces together.

_'How could this happen?' _thought Grimmjow.

_'What do you think you idiot?' _said his conscious.

_'How could this happen?'_

_'HELLO? What do you think happened? You had sex with her, and the outcome are the kids that are in front of you right now.'_

_'Don't be so sarcastic. I know that, but why didn't she tell me?'_

_'Are you really that stupid? Don't you understand women?'_

_'No because I am not a woman.'_

_'First of all, she must have been scared of you.'_

_'Why would she be scared of me?'_

_'I believe she thought you would have rejected her when you figure out she was pregnant.'_

_'Why would reject the only person that ever cared for me?'_

_'She was scared. You can't blame her. It is common for unmarried pregnant females to be scared of the person they have sex with because they believe they would just be kicked to the curb and learn to raise the kid alone.'_

He just stood there. He couldn't move. They were his kids, and he never knew until now. Anger seeped through his body. But he couldn't stay there anymore. He shunpoed away, trying to think over what just happened.

Yoruichi watched him shunpo away. She then fell to her knees, hands covering her face. Hiromi looked at her mother and touched her mother's shoulders. She saw her eyes were closed shut. Yoruichi didn't want to cry. Not in front of her kids. She didn't want them to worry. She felt small hands on her shoulder. She saw her daughter with worry in her blue eyes.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes, mommy's okay," she said, flattening her hair.

"Was he really our daddy, mommy?"

"Yes, he was."

"He looks mean."

"Well, if you really want to know," began Ichigo but was cut off by Yoruichi's glare.

"He's not mean sweety. He's actually nice."

"Will we see him again?" Hiromi's innocent eyes looking at her with hope.

"I don't know, honey. Let's go inside." She gestures her inside and beckoned Tatsuya to follow. He shook his head.

"I'm going to sit out here with Ichigo," He turned to look at Ichigo. "If that is okay with you, mommy."

"It's fine." It was the final thing she said when she went inside.

Now there was only Ichigo and Tatsuya standing outside in the middle of the yard. Ichigo got back into his body and sat on the porch of the store. Tatsuya followed and sat next to him.

"Ichigo," said Tatsuya.

"What?" replied the substitute shinigami.

"Who was that man that was talking to my mommy?"

"That's your dad."

"Is he nice?"

"Uhhh...," Ichigo tried to find out what to say. Thinking about the battles between him and Grimmjow, he couldn't think of a nice thing to say about the fellow.

"Well is he?"

"He is tough."

"Well is he nice?"

"Well, I can't say nice."

"So he is not nice?"

"No because me and your dad are not friends or on good terms."

"Will he be nice to me, Hiromi, and mommy?"

"I really don't know." Ichigo imagines Grimmjow being nice to his own kids and Yoruichi. The thought of Grimmjow being nice to his own kids gave him the chills and almost made him laugh to death.

"Will he?"

"Well, kid, look at the time. I got to go." He got up. "Now go inside kid. I got to go home." He turned around and said bye.

Tatsuya went inside and saw his mother cooking something. Something was bothering. He knows. He can see it in her eyes. His mother saw him staring and smiled. But he knew it wasn't real. something behind those eyes, and he wanted to know.

When night fell, the twins were tucked into bed. Hiromi immediately fell asleep yet her brother on the other hand was reluctant.

"Tatsuya, you must sleep," his mother said.

"No, not until you tell me who that man was," he stubbornly retorted.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said. "Mommy is tired so please got to sleep."

A frown marked his face. Yoruichi gave a small smirk. He acted just like his father. Stubborn and proud of it.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep," yawned Tatsuya as Yoruichi tucked the edge of his blanket under his chin.

He whispered goodnight when his gold eyes fell closed. She smiled as she placed a small kiss on each of their foreheads. She then walked out the room into her own with small cat-like steps. The goddess of flash fell onto her bed with a silent sigh as she stared at the ceiling. She listened to the whispering of the wind breezing outside. She began to go into a deep thought. _'Now that he knows what will happen? Will he accept them? Or ignore them?'_ She let out a soft sigh and turned on her side, facing the window. If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen Grimmjow sitting on her window ledge.

His blue eyes were glancing at her angelic face. A small graced his lips as he saw her with her eyes closed. Then, her eyes opened to see him. Her eyes widen then slowly lessened as she recognized him.

"Grimmjow," she whispered her name. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you," he whispered back. He walked to the bed and capture her lips with his own. Yoruichi frozed at this moment but settled into the kiss. He began to kiss back with a fierce desire falling on top of her. She was cushioned against the bed with Grimmjow as her blanket. Her arms went around his neck as his went around their waist. He nuzzled her neck. She let out a giggle, leaning her head back. He took this time to lick up and down her neck. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on the dark skin of her neck. Her soft hands ran through his hair, tugging and entwining every strand. He groaned into her mouth, enjoying every tug. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer.

Grimmjow grinned at this and lifted himself off of her. A whimper escaped her lips, and she tried to pull him back down to her. He smirked and placed one hand on each side of her head. He stared into her eyes. Blue met gold. A connections was made. He then nuzzled her ear as he took a deep breath taking in her scent, and he liked it. They then went back to kissing when their tongues met and fought for dominance. His hands began to trail down her body when a voice came from behind the door.

"Yoruichi, are you okay in there?" a voice said from the other side of the door. Grimmjow let out a growl but was shushed by Yoruichi and knocked off the bed. She pushed him under her bed and told him to be quiet. He gave her a glare but reluctantly stayed quiet.

"You can come in now," she said. Urahara opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed. He had a small worried look on his usually goofy face. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. But being under the bed Grimmjow was uncomfortable, and when Urahara sat on the bed he was squished between the bed and the floor. He made an audible grunt that can be heard by the occupants.

"What was that?" he perked up, looking around the room for the source of the sound.

"It's nothing," she quickly said.

"Oh okay then," he shrugged it off.

Yoruichi let out a mental sigh. That was close.

"So what is it that you need?"

"Well, I heard some noises coming from your room, and I just wanted to know that you were okay."

"Well, I'm okay because it might have been the creaking of the floors."

"Well, if you said that you are okay…"

"Yes I am sure. Now you can go to sleep." She pulled him off the bed and pushed him to the door.

"Are you sure? You seem jumpy. Are you sure you're okay? You seem like you are hiding something." Urahara said as he held the door open half way.

"Yes I am sure. Now goodnight Urahara." She shut the door all the way.

"Goodnight Yoruichi" was the last thing spoken as she heard his footsteps receding down the hallway.

She sighed and found Grimmjow out from under the bed and brushing himself off. She gave a smile and ran towards him. He embraced her. Then, they locked lips with one pair of arms going around a neck and another around the waist. Grimmjow started walking backwards with Yoruichi still kissing him. When his legs hit the back of the bed, he pulled her down onto him. They landed on the bed as she sat up on him her hands on both sides of his head. Her plum-colored hair fell around his head like a curtain as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, Grimmjow scooted up until his back is the headboard with Yoruichi still sitting on him.

With his back against the headboard, he brushed her hair away from her face and pulled her closer around the waist. A small purr escaped from her mouth, remembering events from the nights together as they lay in a tangle of limbs and sweat. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulling and tugging it. He growled in a sexual way, tightening his grip around her waist. She then exposed her neck to him. He took the advantage and licked the exposed part of her neck. She gasped but relaxed against him. He nibbled, licked and stroked her with his unusually soft tongue. His fangs scraped her dark skin as the arrancar nipped her skin with small bites. She fell into a fit of heavy breathing and unbearable pleasure. He gripped her waist tighter as the result of her physical reactions. She leaned closer to him, her breasts pressing against him, firm and heaving slightly. He slipped off his shirt, tugging at the hem of her gown. She slid her arms out of the sleeves, and he couldn't wait to tear off her gown. In nothing but lingerie and pants, they continued to connect passionately.

Then, when it was nearing midnight, they were exhausted as he lay there in only his hakamas and her in her lingerie. Grimmjow pulled the covers over them while pulling her closer to him. She gave a small cat yawn, scooting closer to his sweaty, hard, and cozy chest. He nuzzled her head, wrapping his arm around her waist to rest on her flat toned stomach and the other under his head. He interlocked their legs. They lay there in silence until the other slept. Yoruichi slept against his chest, lulled by the sound of his beating heart. When he finally heard the steady breathing and the calm steady beat of her heart, he smiled. Not a smirk a smile. He nuzzled her once again and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Long time no see. Or whatever. Sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I thought I could, and I know this chapter is short, but I promise you when I have enough time and inspiration I will update as soon as I can. Well, go on to the story, and I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Noon had come to quickly for the sun had peered at the edge of the horizon. Tatsuya woke up first as usual bored out of his mind. He got out of his bed with his blue hair flattened on one side and the other standing up straight. He walked into the hallway and used his keen hearing to hear if anyone is awake. Nothing but the sound of Uncle Urahara snoring. That was concluded. He then went to go check on his mom. His small feet made no noise as he walked along the polished floorboards.

He reached his mother's door and opened by a crack. Then, he saw something that interested him yet scared him quite a bit.

There lay his mother wrapped up in the arms of the blue-haired arrancar that he has encountered yesterday. His mother's nightclothes and the man's top lay all over the floor from the door to the bed. His blue eyes stray to the bed and stare at the two occupants that reside in the bed. Purple hair was splayed across a broad pale chest while two arms were wrapped across the back of the brown female. Pale blue hair rested on the white fluffy pillow of the queen-size bed. Contempt smiles were placed on both of their peaceful faces.

Thoughts were running through the three-year old head. _'Who's that person holding Mother? Why are her clothes strewn across the ground? Is mother harmed?'_ A low growl escaped the young boy's throat. He then took one step into the room. No sound was made as he took small steps into his mother's room. As silent as the cat he was, he reached the bed to see the lovers in their embrace. It was actually awkward for the child. Seeing two half-clothed people intimately together, one being his mother, made the child uncomfortable. He looked at his mother's face and saw that her lips were a bit swollen and a slight but visible blush was in her cheeks. Tatsuya placed a hand on his mother's arm and shook her gently.

."Mother?," he whispered. Yoruichi stirred a bit but relaxed. A small frown formed. He shook her again. "Mother," he said sternly. This time he saw her eyes flutter open, and her pupils dilated because of the sudden brightness. She turned her head to see her little boy standing beside her with a frown on his face. Her eyes widened slightly as she sat up with the covers to her chest. This movement woke up the blue-haired arrancar from his sleep.

The first thing he saw was his plum-haired goddess fully awake sitting up with the blue-haired kid standing on the side. The young boy's pupils narrowed into slits as he turned his gaze towards the man.

"Mother," he said in a stern tone, "Why is there an arrancar in your bed with you?"

"Tatsuya," she began calmly, "This is your father, Grimmjow."

"I know who he is, Mother," he interrupted, "But you haven't asnwered my question. Why is he in bed with you?" His voice was deadly calm. His hands clenched and unclenched.

"Well, your mom and I was reconciling," the older man spoke up.

"I wasn't speaking to you, arrancar," Tatsuya growled at him.

"Tatsuya, don't you speak like that," she reprimanded the three-year old.

Tatsuya let his eyes drift to the floor as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He turned away from his parents and walked out the room. When he reached the door, he glanced at them with a blank expression. A sigh escaped him as he closed the door behind and went into the hallway.

"Big brother," a timid voice said. Tatsuya looked to his left to see his little sister, holding her pink and white blanket and her white toy kitten, Kitty. Her bright pale blue eyes had a curious glint as she looked at her brother.

"What is it, Hiromi?" asked Tatsuya. One moment his sister was 5 feet away. The next she was standing right beside him, looking up at him.

"Why were you in Mommy's room?" she asked her twin. She gripped onto his left arm, determined to get an answer.

"You shouldn't be concerned, sister," he said, turning his head away. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," she spoke. Following Tatsuya, her blanket trailed behind her.

Back at Yoruichi's bedroom, one of the occupants let out a sigh as they got out of the bed. She began to pick up her clothes off the floor. Grimmjow let out a sigh as well. He ran a hand through his pale blue hair.

When Yoruichi finally picked up the last of her clothing, she felt herself being pressed up against her lover. His hands rested against her flat abdomen, entwined with hers. Yoruichi leaned her head back against his chest. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. His hot breath touched her cool skin, making her shiver. He began to kiss her neck slowly but was soon stopped when a mocha hand was pressed against his face, covering his mouth. His pale blue eyes looked up to see a concerned look on her face. He understood.

He understood why his son must be acting this way. He has been absence for her pregnancy. For their births. For their birthdays. He wasn't there to teach them anything. He didn't teach them to walk, talk, or fight. The other soul reapers must have taken that job. He was a terrible father.

The arrancar felt the shinigami turn in his arms and look up at him. Gold met blue. The same thoughts were shown and the same concern as well. A silence flowed into the room.

"Grimmjow," she whispered. One hand touched his arrancar jawbone, feeling the texture of the rough skin. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I was just scared at what you might have done if you knew."

"It's ok. I understand." Grimmjow turned his head away and released a sigh. "I'm going to do what I have should of done three years ago."

A small smile appeared on her face, already knowign what's going to happen.


End file.
